


All You Had To Do Was Ask

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: Merlin brings his hand back to Arthurs cheek where it rested moments before, and brings the other hand to thumb across his lips and caress his eyelids.“If you wanted this, all you had to do was ask,” Merlin breathes. "Ask me."
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	All You Had To Do Was Ask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxy_mulder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxy_mulder/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Within Reach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863595) by [foxy_mulder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxy_mulder/pseuds/foxy_mulder). 



**Author's Note:**

> This is a great fucking fic. I cannot recommend it strongly enough. I am *still* having feelings about it. Please do yourself the favor of reading it (after you check the tags!) It's a gift.


End file.
